


The Secret Lives We Lead

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Multi, and disordered eating, minor drug/alcohol abuse, trigger warning for self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Hartfield, a wilderness therapy program for teenagers deep in the temperate rainforests of Washington. Surrounded by flora and fauna, kids are sent to "recover and grow". Here, everyone has ghosts. However not everyone's is as obvious as others, and some will downright shock you. And Hartfield isn't as perfect or safe as it's reputation makes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Girls of No Return](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/72845) by Erin Saldin. 



> I had to mess around with the ages a bit so I could get them to all be under eighteen and also for ships/just cause (changing Frank's age from 16 to 15 so there isn't a two year difference between Hazel and Him; making Thalia seventeen). Also there is no wilderness school or sprout lake in the Hoh rainforest. And no this work wasn't inspired by the wilderness school in TLH (it actually was inspired by a random find at the library. which i recommend you check out (link in inspiration area)), but it definitely helped with Piper's backstory.
> 
> [Here](https://38.media.tumblr.com/ae07f30e7e886fa1c8fdaabd6904da06/tumblr_nbt8br4ijy1sgemtbo1_1280.png) is the map for the campus and [here](https://38.media.tumblr.com/7b3636973deb2ad5db0a111f0980dd69/tumblr_nbt8br4ijy1sgemtbo2_1280.png) is the map for the outdoor ed/lake area. I don't have a tablet or anything so I'm sorry they're not great.

 

“ _The Hartfield Wilderness Recovery Program and School for Adolescents (est. 1972) is open to troubled youth ages thirteen to eighteen. Located on the western side of the Olympic National Park, we are granted a special privilege to house our students in such an illustrious and celebrated part of this great state. It is our philosophy that being encompassed by the beauties of nature and a like-minded community, students can effectively overcome any difficulty they face._

_Our Wilderness Recovery Program offers:_

  * _weekly group therapy sessions_

  * _wilderness skills courses_

  * _housing and meals_

  * _schooling_

  * _hikes through the glorious expanse of nature around us_

  * _counsellors and teachers specifically trained in helping youth through each and every one of their unique personal problems_

  * _outlets for students other than acting out_

  * _a place to grow healthy in mind, body, and spirit_




 

_Do you (or a someone you know) think you (or they) would benefit from our program? Then send your application. We will be in touch as soon as possible.”_

 

It all started out with a homepage on a website. Then out went the application and in came the letter. Inside each large manila envelope there was a letter addressing the guardian/ward of the student in question, a more detailed description of Hartfield complete with hundreds of gratuitous nature shots and a set of rules, and a packing list.

The latter read as follows:

 

“ _Students are required to bring:_

  * _three pairs of pants_

  * _two pairs of shorts_

  * _one swimsuit_

  * _six shirts_

  * _three sweaters/sweatshirts_

  * _one rain poncho or wind breaker_

  * _one winter jacket_

  * _one pair of sneakers_

  * _one pair of quality hiking boots_

  * _one pair of shower/beach sandals_

  * _one fleece jacket_

  * _one scarf_

  * _two pairs of gloves_

  * _one winter hat_

  * _one flashlight with batteries_

  * _toiletries, socks, and undergarments_

  * _a sleeping bag and pillow_

  * _a journal or notebook and writing utensils_




 

_Students are recommended to bring:_

  * _age appropriate reading material for downtime_

  * _cards for said downtime_

  * _a sun hat_

  * _thermal underwear_

  * _postals stamps (they will be sparingly provided later on but you could always use more!)_




 

_Absolutely **NO:**_

  * _alcohol, cigarettes, or drugs_

  * _weaponry or sharp objects (including stiletto heels, keys, tweezers, needles, pepper spray, and letter openers)_

  * _candy or junk food_

  * _gang paraphernalia_

  * _skinny jeans or restrictive clothing_

  * _lighters or noxious gases_

  * _clothing depicting: violence, crude language/humour, slurs, or alcohol/drug abuse_

  * _pornographic material_

  * _spiked jewellery (even blunted)_

  * _cellphones, laptops, tablets, or ipods._

 




_If any of the above material is found the material shall be confiscated and the individual(s) may be subject to punishment._

 

 

 

_Parents/guardians/wards are required to park outside the private road entrance where students will picked up from and then taken to the private area. Note: Parents weekends are the second weekends of March, June, and September._

 

_We look forward to having you at Hartfield and we **know** that your stay will be beneficial. _

 

_-Directors: Mrs. Chitham & Mr. Dalloway"_

 


	2. A Strange Welcome (Hazel)

 

Hazel Levesque read through the contents of her manilla envelope one more time, still in a state of disbelief. She had spent the past six months in a juvenile detention centre, then suddenly she was told that she was being taken out to be sent to an “outdoors education program” by her estranged father. From then on she had lived in the dark California summer home of a father she had only met briefly before her conviction. Even living in his house she barely saw him, he was always so busy with work. She only ever actually saw him when he took her to outdoor gear shops so she could buy what was on the list. Afterwards he got his assistant, Charlie, to drive her up to Olympia where she would be picked up by an stern looking Ginger named Evelyn Carter (“Call me Evee, please.”)

She glanced at the lady driving her. “Evee” was stocky with a stoic face. Her wavy hair was pulled away from her face in a tight ponytail that didn't even have a strand hanging loose. Hazel hoped that this women wouldn't teach her any classes, or worse, lead the group therapy meetings. If she did, well, Hazel would not have an easy year, or however long she was stuck there.

She looked outside the window, around her was an entirely unfamiliar setting. She had never seen moss grow like that, or so many ferns. Looking up, she saw that the sky had still not changed colour and the sun was still shining brightly above them even though it was evening. Sighing, Hazel turned her attention back to the woman beside her. It was going to be a long ride.

 

They pulled up into a small first parking lot surrounded by trees. The lot was nearly full with a minivan and three vans identical to the one Hazel was currently in. On each car there was a logo emblazoned on the side. It depicted an evergreen with the initials: HWRPSA in brown over top. SHe had seen better graphic design in her eighth grade digital media course.

Evelyn turned the car off, “Get your bags and meet me by the sign over there.” She pointed to a worn sign at the eastern side of the lot.

Hazel nodded solemnly and got out of the car. She retrieved her duffel from the back then slowly walked over to where Evelyn was standing. As she neared she noticed a small pathway leading into the forest.

“Follow me, we're going to have a meeting and bag check with the Directors, or rather, Director. Afterwards, I will show you around and take you to your housing assignment.” She stated, not looking at her.

Hazel wanted to ask why there would be only one director but she thought it might be best not to. She followed Evelyn down the narrow pathway, after a short while it opened up to reveal a large rustic pine cabin. She could see some other cabins in the distance, but as they walked closer to the building her vision was completely obstructed.

Evelyn knocked on the door while Hazel shifted her weight uncomfortably. She heard some rustling and then saw the door open to reveal a tall, clean shaven man with salt and pepper hair. She entered the cabin, her eyes still focussed on who she assumed to be Mr. Dalloway. He had tan skin and blue almond-shaped eyes. She noted that among his wrinkles, none of them seemed to be laugh lines. He gave her a cold, polite smile which sent shivers done her spine. She looked away.

The room was oddly decorated. At the far end of the room there was an unlit dirty fire place with a series of wilderness books stacked on the granite mantle. On the left of the hearth there it was an old oak desk covered in papers, folders, and pens; on the right there was a only a door. The middle of the room did not give off the same workaholic-like presence. There were two identical navy blue sofas, each with an identical white knitted blanket and a throw pillow. A coffee table with a vase of wild flowers, coasters, and a clipboard on top lay between them. A large, worn white shag carpet kept the concrete floor from making the room look too barren.

Mr. Dalloway sat down on one of the sofas and gestured to them that they should do the same. He picked up the clipboard and began to review it, after a moment of awkward silence he looked up. “Once Ms. Carter leaves we shall begin.”

Evelyn nodded at the passive-aggressive statement and quietly slipped out.

“I'm not one to normally perform the orientation, but Director Chitham has had to step out for an emergency. You'll meet her tomorrow, as well as another camper.” He uncapped his pen and made a note on his clipboard. “It's my understanding that you're joining us from your father's estate; and that where you were in a Juvenile Detention centre shortly before that.”

Hazel nodded.

“Well, Miss Levesque, I assume you've read the material sent out to you and you are aware of the rules of this fine program. Here at Hartfield, we encourage participation and recovery; we strongly discourage romantic or sexual fraternisation and any harmful habits. We know that it takes time to learn and grow, but endangering yourself or others is utterly unacceptable. It is in your best interest to avoid such things.

While many of our students come here due to law-breaking, home troubles, self-destructive patterns, and issues in traditional schooling. We also have many students who are here due to grievous emotional or mental health problem that led to those aforementioned issues, and as such, we offer weekly group therapy sessions. It is mandatory for all students to attend their assigned session, and to find and work out the root of their problems. While this is rare, if group therapy sessions are not enough, students may sacrifice downtime to attend sessions with our two resident youth therapists for however long they need. I can only stress, that if you do not show progress here at Hartfield we cannot recommend you leave the program even if you surpass your original recommended time here.” He smiled his polite smile again, “Now, shall we check through your bag?”

She passed him her large duffel bag and waited as he unzipped it. She watched carefully as he slowly pulled out all her belongings. First her clothes, then her toiletries, underwear, journal, and pack of cards. He took her hiking boots out and checked inside to see if she had hidden anything. So far she had passed with flying colours. Mr. Dalloway reassembled the pack and placed it on the floor.

“Can I go now?” Hazel asked.

He shook his head, “First, please take your shoes off and empty your pockets.”

Her breath caught.

“Miss Levesque, time is ticking.”

She bent down to slip her shoes off. It felt like ages when she finally untied the second pair. He grabbed them off the floor to inspect them. Hazel emptied her pockets and placed a tennis bracelet on the coffee table just as he placed an expensive platinum engagement ring just across from her.

“I'm very disappointed to see this. As I've said before, we have no tolerance for these things. Your thieving is a habit we will break during your stay here, I assure you of that.” Hazel thought she saw emotion in his eyes for the first time since her arrival. She wondered if it said something about herself that the first emotion this man showed was contempt. He picked up the clipboard again and began scribbling down something, the only thing Hazel could make out was 'kleptomania' with a large question mark.

After some silence Hazel spoke, “I like shiny things.”

“I can see that. Miss Levesque, I think our interview session is over. Ms. Carter is outside to take you on your tour of the grounds.”

She nodded and picked up her things.

 

“Okay so we have the mess hall and kitchen over there. You're only allowed in there during meals and kitchen duty.” Evelyn was walking so fast it was hard to keep up, Hazel could tell she wanted to be over this soon. “Then we have the classrooms behind there. There are three rooms in there, two regular class rooms and the laboratory. Since there are only a maximum of about sixty or so kids here that's all we need. Assignments are based on grade-level of course, but classrooms aren't divided by grades.” They continued on past the classrooms to yet another cabin. It was obvious that this place was built based on functionality rather than aesthetic. “That's our recreational room. You can go in there during downtime or during group. There's a pool table in there but I'm not sure if any of the students here can actually play.” Hazel sort of zoned out at that point. Her voice was both aggressive and monotonous, a rather burden on the ears. She turned to see a girl who's head was shrouded with large red curls subtly slip something to a rather dazed looking boy with shaggy blonde hair who was leaning against a gigantic rock.

They were walking towards a series of smaller cabins and one large building, none of which looked like the cabins before. All of them had dark green panelling on the exterior and a black roof, which in Hazel's opinion was worse than the edifices before. The small cabins were slightly elevated so that a small set of stairs led up to covered porch where some bathing suits and towels were drying on the railings.

“So there are the girl's dormitories and there are the boys. That large one just beyond that is the bathrooms. The staff dormitories are just beyond that but you don't need to see that. And that's the school's grounds.” She put her hands on her hips and looked at Hazel, “Tomorrow, and probably today, you'll get to go over past the rec house to the outdoor areas. I presume your cabin mates can show you around there. And speaking of them, here we are.”

She and Hazel were standing in front of the farthest of the four cabins. It had a large 'J' nailed to the front as if it was a house and that was it's street number. A bright blue towel was draped across some hooks and there were muddy hiking boots stacked up against the wall.

Evelyn knocked on the cabin's screen door and a short mahogany-skinned girl with numerous braids in her choppy hair answered, “What's up Evee?”

“This is your new cabin mate, she's going to be replacing Zoe.”

“Hi.” Hazel gave an awkward half-wave.

“Hello there!” The girl smiled at her, and Hazel somehow felt instantly entranced.

“Well, I'll leave her with you. I trust you will tell her everything she needs to know about the schedule,” Evelyn turned to Hazel. “Dinner is in an hour, until then you all have free time.”

“We'll take great care of her.”

“Okay then.” Evelyn turned and swiftly walked away from the dormitories.

“God she's awful!” The girl's smile disappeared and so did she. A turquoise braid flew outwards and she whipped around.

Hazel opened the door and stepped in the cabin. There were three white wooden bunk beds crammed inside the small room. The floor was covered in a grey carpet that looked like something Hazel had seen back when she still went to school.

“You can have that bunk!” The girl pointed at the bottom bunk farthest from the door.

She tossed her duffel onto the bare plastic mattress and sat down. Her back and feet ached from carrying such a heavy load.

She studied the girl sitting on the bed across from her. She had brown hair with a myriad of different coloured streaks; her long bangs hung in front of dark curious eyes. She wore a violet hoodie that was loose on her petite frame.

“So what's your name?” The girl was absent mindedly twirling a blue and purple ombre braid with her finger.

“Hazel, yours?”

“Piper McLean. What're in for?”

Hazel blushed and looked down, “Do I have to?”

Piper shrugged, “We'll find out eventually. ”

“How?”

“Word get's around... If it helps I'm in here for so many things I've lost count.” Piper leaned back on her bed.

“Like what?” Hazel was genuinely curious but she worried she came across as sarcastic.

“Look if you really don't want to tell me, you don't have to.”

“Fine, I stole things.” Hazel admitted with a sigh. She didn't like to tell people about it, as she felt guilty nearly every time she did it but for some reason she couldn't stop. “Just jewellery really, some cash.”

Piper raised her eyebrows, “That's not so bad. Among everything, I stole a car.”

If Hazel was drinking something she would have spit it out, “You do not look like someone who could steal a car. You're like what... fourteen?”

Piper shrugged, “Surprisingly my dad didn't care about that as much as when I got kicked out of my prep school.”

At that moment the door opened, a tall girl with olive coloured skin walked in the door. Her face was covered in freckles and she had intense blue eyes. One side of her hair was shaved with the other cropped. She had a ring hanging from her septum and an eyebrow piercing. Hazel could see a small pocket knife poking out of her lace up boots.

Apparently the girl had seen her eyes focus on that. Smirking, she pushed it down deeper into her boot to conceal it. Hazel quickly looked away. 

“Thalia, Hazel. Hazel, Thalia.” Piper mumbled as she started to doodle on the tip of her high tops.

When she looked again at Thalia the girl gestured to Piper with the slight jerk of her head and brought a finger to her lip. Hazel wasn't sure if her father knew what he was doing when he sent her there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up soon! It will be Thalia's POV.


End file.
